Gold Dust Woman
by TheRebelRenegade
Summary: Some of you have read these, but for those who haven't... Lets just say its about a girl who gets stuck with the Winchesters! Read and review! But don't be harsh! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sighed quietly. It had been a long, long night. I was seated at the Backwoods Infamous Rino's Bar. It was a crusty old bar, lit by lamplight. Everything here had a wood finish, making it glow warmly. I often came here six out of seven days. Mostly, because the food was good. Beer, according to the customer's more regular than I. And the music was okay, too. "Hey!" Someone was calling. I turned my head. "Laurel!" I looked up to see Rino. He was wearing a red country boy's shirt and a pair of washed out blue jeans. It was a wonder they still fit him.

"C'mon girly, I ain't gonna stay open all night. It's time for you to git' on." He finished in a thick country drawl. I inhaled, nodded, then stood, my back to the Liquor booth. I had to leave anyway, go home. "Yeah. Sure. See you around." I buttoned my jacket. A simple dark ruggedy brown leather jacket, that fit me quite nicely. I would have worn my jean vest and my favorite band t-shirt, but those were in the wash. Oh well.

I began to walk towards the exit. I waved a quick goodbye and started my way home.

* * *

My house was a short distance from Rino's, so I walked. I wasn't drunk or anything. I didn't even like drinking. Not after my parents died anyway.

But that's a story I am not yet ready to tell.

I preferred walking next to driving. You have more time to study your surroundings and to take in new perspectives. I glanced upward as a sound of thunder roared. And I smiled. Tonight was a nice night. A good night to relax. The wind began to blow, damp with the scents of rain and musk. There was a hint of something else, but I couldn't quite figure.

Then I was running. My black combat boots gently sounding on the asphalt covered road. I didn't realize I was running, not until I felt a chill on my face. When I had reached the end of my gravel driveway…

My smile faded.

* * *

The flames licked at the sky, and to my left, on a gurney, was a body. It stood near an ambulance. The shape was covered by a white tarp. There was a red stain seeping through the cloth. I gulped. Firemen were desperately trying to quench the thirst of the inferno, to no avail. What was going on? How come my house was burning? I was asking myself so many questions, I felt like my knees were going to give way. I pictured myself lying on the dirt of my lawn, leaves crunching under my weight. "Ma'am?" Someone touched my shoulder, making my image dissipate. I jumped slightly and turned around, coming back to reality. It was a fireman. My eyes darted to his name plate.

Merkar.

"Ma'am, do you know what could have caused this?" He asked me, I shook my head vigorously. "No, no, no. Not at all…" I gasped. "I-I just got home…" I replied nervously. I was trying to be calm. Trying, not to break down and cry over my childhood home being burned to the ground, soon to be nothing more but ashes, dust, and soot. "So," I heard a deep voice say. I looked up as two men approached. Suits. Government, most likely.

"This your house Miss?" Questioned a suit with ear length dark hair. I studied him, his features. It was a habit of mine. He was well built, the suit he wore hugging tightly around his body. And light eyes. His hair, still long, but covering the tips of his ears. It was fringed at the edges, and was a dark brown in color. To me he looked like a puppy dog. He wasn't the one who had spoken first. I flicked my eyes from him to the suit at his side. He was much shorter than his colleague, who was extremely tall. But both towered my height. Yet the second suit was just under a few inches, he had short, clean-cut, fair and yet dark hair. He also possessed those emerald green eyes. Eyes like my father's. Which would all different shades with his mood. And this suit was much more handsome, in my opinion.

"Hello?" Said the green-eyed Suit. His voice was gruff, raspy, and still very smooth. Sort of like a knife cutting away at cardboard. I recovered from my pondering, and straightened my back to acknowledge his gaze. "Y-yes. This _was _my house...Why?" I questioned, and furrowed my brows as well to make my point clear. The green-eyed suit and his partner each pulled out a badge. "State Police Detectives. My name is Agent Paige, and this is Agent Bonham." Introduced the puppy-like agent. As quickly as they appeared, the badges went back into their dark suit pockets. _Hey, wait a second, those names sound familiar...Where have I heard them?_

"My name is Laurel. Laurel Madriel." I answered, cautiously shaking both of their hands. Both had extremely firm grips. I then pushed a strand of wavy amber hair from my face. Unlike these guys, my eyes were a very light chestnut. I uneasily slipped my hands into my back pockets of my blue jeans. Paige looked over at Bonham, and Bonham in turn mouthed something to Paige. I couldn't figure out what though. "We're gonna have to take her in for a few questions. She's not in trouble, but we would like some information...Is that okay with you, Ms. Mardriel?" Paige asked. I nodded, crossing my arms under my chest, holding my waist. "You have a nice night…" Bonham said to Merkar, who was still, surprisingly at my side. He nodded. "Yeah sure...Anything for our boys in black." Bonham grinned, then motioned for me to follow he and his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The duo led me off towards their car. A gorgeous, pitch black 1967' Chevrolet Impala Coupe'. In awe I froze. Only glancing instantaneously at the license plate. CNK 80Q3. _How did they ever find one?! _I asked myself, shocked. Oh, I was so jealous. I might as well have been drooling right then and there. Page appeared to pick up onto my thoughts as I began to look up. "Not a good idea…" He warned quietly. '_He doesn't like people touching his car...' _he mouthed. I nodded, and chuckled slightly. "What?" Bonham asked, confused as he began to reach for the car door. The paint gleamed, gently reflecting the moon and sky. He then turned his attention towards me. "Please enter the vehicle." He commanded firmly. '_Don't have to ask me twice!' _I thought quietly. I slowly, and very, very cautiously reached for the handle of the car and opened the door. I stepped inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the latter. It was a three seater bench seat with leather upholstery. Absolutely beautiful. I slid over towards the middle, and began to make myself comfortable.

* * *

"_You know we're putting her at risk…"_

"_Yeah I know…"_

"_And you know we're gonna have to tell her about what we do sometime…Common courtesy, remember?"_

"_Yeah Sam, I know…"_

"_Okay Dean, just making sure…."_

* * *

After what seemed to be two minutes, Page and Bonham each entered the car. "So," I began, shifting on the seat. "What would you like to ask me about?" I said, less shakily than I had been earlier. What did they want with me anyway? Bonham sighed as he stuck the keys into the car and its engine turned over. "More like tell...You're on a demon's 'To-kill' list. They burned your house down, hoping to kill you in the process. But whoever the guy inside your house was...well he got torched. Did you know him?" He asked rather bluntly. I shook my head '_no'._ "Alright. I'll explain all of it later, Okay?" Bonham exhaled, taking the shifter and putting it into 'drive'. My whole body was shuddering. Demon? Not again...Not my parents. Page stretched over to face me. "I know it's alot to take in. But don't be afraid, you'll be safe with us." He comforted. I gave him a look of gratitude that said '_Thank you'._

"So," I started again. There had to be more these guys than just small talk and government titles, right? "You two got any first names?" I asked. Surprisingly, Paige piped up. "Yes, actually. My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother, Dean." After Sam said 'older', I couldn't help but chuckle and reply with, "Funny, Dean. From what I've noticed and observed, older brothers are supposed to be the _taller _ones." Sam smiled, and I heard Dean scoff.

"Oh Ha Ha Ha...So funny…" He growled. I exchanged glances with Sam. I decided to stick my head in between the gap of the two front seats. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. "Well, we're probably gonna cruise for about another hour. And since we're here on the southern side of Atlanta, it'll be awhile 'till we hit Illinois. So our best bet would be to hit a motor inn on the way. And from there we'll figure out the rest." Sam suggested. I shrugged, and nodded. "Okie Dokie. Do you agree with that, Mr. I-Should-Really-Have-A-Beer?" I teased, air-poking Dean.

I heard Sam snicker. "Do note, that Dean also likes pie. Pie _and _beer." He added. Dean made a wide right turn in the dark gloom of the night. He then flicked his eyes over to meet mine. "And why, might I ask, should I have a beer...And pie?" Wondered Dean. I made a puppy dog face. "Because you really, really look like you need one." I watched his eyes. Even in the dark, it was obvious to notice that his eyes changed from a dark green to a lighter shade. "I guess you're right." Dean admitted as he drove into the carpool of a motel. The outside floodlights lit up the parking lot. In my opinion, they were a bit too bright. "I like you." said Sam. "We should have her around more often. It's fun to watch her squeeze confessions out of you, Dean." He teased.

I blushed slightly, my cheeks taking on a shade of pink. I then adjusted my jacket, and tugged on the collar of my shirt. "So...Am I getting my own room, or staying in the car, or…" I paused, unsure whether or not to continue. I went with the green light. "Or am I staying with you two?" I asked, shifting in my seat. "Sammy and I are going to share a room together. You, on the other hand, are going to be staying in your own room. Down the hall. Privacy, right?" I nodded, and shrugged. Fair enough.

* * *

I opened the door to my room. '_Least it's clean...' _I thought quietly. As I shut the loosely grained wood door behind me, I strided over towards the television set. An aging Magnavox with a nick in the corner. I pressed the power button and quickly tuned into the Classic Rock Channel. A ballad began to play, and I took a seat on the foot of my bed, a grey comforter. The walls were white and everything was white. With the exception of the darkly stained dresser and lampstead. "Why me? Of all people, why me? Why now? Why again?" I whispered, and huffed. And thought a little more.

* * *

Dean Winchester sighed as he nabbed a bottle of beer from the mini-fridge in the motel room. "Laurel a few doors down?" Asked Sam, who was noisily clicking away on his laptop, laying on a twin bed as Dean walked into the bathroom to change. Sam had already taken the liberty to do so, so it was Dean's turn. The suits always got hot and heavy. "Yeah, she's safe. And if she needs us, all she has to do is scream!" He called jokingly from the bathroom. Sam rolled his eyes, hair rippling against the white pillow he had been leaning on. Dean was in the middle of putting on a pair of dark blue jeans, happy to finally be out of the suit. He slipped on a black t-shirt and one of his forest green over-shirts. Dean stepped out of the bathroom, balling up his dirty clothes and tossing them into a corner.

"Hey," Said Sam gently as Dean stepped towards the mini-fridge again. "You okay, man?" Dean gazed at his brother for a moment. "Yeah, never been better." He assured, flashing Sam a goofy signature half smile. Dean took two more beers from the refrigerator. "I'm gonna run over and take this to Laurel. I think she could use one." He said, opening the door of the motel room. Sam narrowed his eyes, skeptical. "You aren't...You know…" Sam paused, wondering if he should continue. "Crushing on her? No I'm just being nice. I can be nice right? Though I will admit, she is kinda cute...Sorta reminds me of Van Morrison's 'Brown eyed girl'." Sam chuckled as he watched Dean exit. Then he broke out into a hysterical laughter.

* * *

I sat up from bed when I heard the knocks on my door. "Weird…" I mumbled quietly as I went over to go and open it. I was surprised to see Dean standing outside. A clean shirt and jeans to match. There were two prominent bottles of Corona Sol in his hands. He followed my gaze. "Thought you might wanna share…" He said gently, holding the bottles to eye level now. I leaned up against the door frame, eyeing him carefully. Then motioned for him to come inside. Journey's "Touchin', Squeezin', Lovin' " began to play, and I sat back down on the foot of the bed. Dean handed me one of the bottles, and I took it. "I'm sorry," he began, opening his bottle. He then took mine from me, and opened that one, too.

"About your house. I know how rough it is to lose something like that…" he finished, taking a sip of the cool lager. I waved it off. "It's fine. I'm fine." I said. I noticed that my voice was faltering, so I took a sip from the bottle. The glass was cold against my lips, and the taste was bitter. "First one?" asked Dean, peering over at me with those green eyes. I nodded, cupping my mouth to keep from spitting the liquid back into the bottle. I watched carefully as Dean walked over to me. He sat down on my left and began to rub the small of my back. I looked at him curiously, He smiled, then chuckled, as if he thought I was nervous or uncomfortable. "I did this to Sam, for his first drink. It helped him swallow...made him relaxed." I coughed in response.

"Huh, you're doing good. Drink a little more. That's it…" He held the bottle up to my lips, and I swallowed. We repeated this process until I had finished the entire bottle. Dean smiled at me, and pushed a strand of my copper hair behind my ear. He also continued rubbing my back. It was an affectionate, and yet formal and generic gesture. And I welcomed it.

"How old were you, when you first drank? How old?" I asked, just curious. Dean laughed nervously. "Uh, about sixteen, maybe seventeen." He sighed "Those were the days…" he thought aloud in reminiscence. "For you? I'm impressed. How old are you, twenty-four? Twenty-five? You handled it a lot better than Sammy did." I smiled lightly. I was beginning to feel much better. "Thank you, Dean." I turned to face him, his hand stopping short at my waist. My shirt was thin, so his hand was noticeably warm. "Eh, no problem. 'Least I could do." He finished, taking a drink from his bottle. He offered some to me, and I drank that, too. I blushed again. Then I began to feel a bit overwhelmed.

I was slowly beginning to cry. Softly. So many thoughts were pounding through my head like nails. I just lost my house. My only home. And now I was being hunted by a demon? Again? Maybe it was the alcohol making me emotional. I wasn't too sure. Then Dean did something, very unexpected. He pulled me close. I allowed my body to go limp at his touch. He placed my right arm around his neck and my left around his waist. He picked me up and placed me comfortably on his lap, holding me close to his chest. His body was warm and firm against my own.

Dean cupped my chin to make me face him. I searched his eyes so to give me a clue as to what he was doing, but found nothing. He then turned my face to kiss my cheek, his lips softly, temptingly carressing my skin. I rested my head on his shoulder, and began to drift from the sheer drowsiness and content. Dean slowly propped me up against him, and began to lie down backwards. I snuggled up against him as he cradled me, our legs resting next to eachother. He fondled with my hair awhile, before he himself began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean Winchester woke to find Laurel next to him. Her head nestled right in the crook of his arm, and her hand resting on his chest. He noticed that Laurel didn't make any sound when she slept, and he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. 'Oh, this is just too much…' Dean thought mischievously. It had been awhile since he'd had any interaction with any woman. This moment and last night's were absolutely priceless.

The doorknob made a soft, low clicking sound, and Dean smoothly put his fingers to his lips as Sam walked in through the dim room. "Shh, she's asleep." He whispered. Sam quietly shut the door behind him and gave his older sibling a 'Seriously?' look. "Really man? You just met her not even last night!" He said hoarsely. "Yeah, no kidding. Are my clothes off? Nothing happened, okay?!" Dean answered in a strained voice. He felt Laurel stir, so he glared swiftly at his brother. Sam sighed. "Alright, but we're gonna have to tell her what exactly is going on." he whispered. Dean gave him a thumbs up, and Laurel began to stir again. She snuggled closer against Dean as he lay on his back. Slowly, she awoke.

"Mm? Oh...Mornin' to you two." She said quietly, voice laden with tiredness. Sam and Dean exchanged glances when they noticed Laurel begin to realize that _her _hand was on _Dean's _chest. "Oh! Sorry! Wait, what happened last-Ouch!" She quickly put her palm to her forehead, face screwed up in agony.

Dean chuckled slightly. "It's okay." He soothed, placing his thumb and index fingers on the nape of her neck. Sam observed Laurel shutting her eyes in content. "So, Ms. Madriel...About last night's turn of events," He started, being the most explanatory out of the Winchester duo. "You might be in danger. See, Dean and I, well we hunt supernatural beings. And, I know this sounds crazy but-" She told him to stop, her eyes hard. Then her gaze softened as she rose to straighten her back out, Dean following suit. He traced his hand down her shirt towards her waist, stopping there. Laurel was quiet for awhile, but then she began to speak.

"My parents, when I was a little girl, were murdered. I was about nine years old. I know a demon killed them. I saw it. All of it. After the funeral, I went to live with a good friend of theirs. A priest called Father Morey. He taught me a lot of things," She paused, hesitant to go forward. She flicked her eyes to Sam, then turned to face Dean, her knee touching his thigh briefly. She bit her lip. "He taught me what to do when Lucifer's foot soldiers come a knockin'." Laurel looked down at her hands, studying them. Clearly in deep thought.

"I just didn't think," She stopped again. "I just didn't think that my past, after all this time, would resurface. I thought it was over. I guess I was lying to myself." She said defeatedly. Dean gave her hip a tight squeeze, before removing his hand from her body. Laurel looked at him deeply, making eye contact. He met her gaze, and returned it. "We'll protect you. Don't worry about it." He promised. "This demon, he has no idea who he's screwing with." Declared Dean. Laurel gave him and Sam each a grateful smile. "Thanks…" She whispered.

The brothers grinned.

* * *

" So, who's hungry?" I asked, stepping into the Impala. We had just finished checking out of the motel, and I got a chance to take a shower. Which during so, was extremely amusing. I had somehow managed to make the Winchester's do my laundry. And on top of that, while we waited for the dryer to finish, I sat naked in an armchair. Only wearing a towel. And to which Dean couldn't help but flirt.

"I am!" replied Dean, opening the front driver side door of the Impala and getting inside. Sam soon followed, removing a map from his dark tan coat pocket. "There's a town eighteen miles out. Dean, we good on gas?" He asked. "Uh, yeah, but we may need to stop, only a quarter of a tank." Dean replied nonchalantly. "Fabulous. Now, could we please turn up the stereo?" I interrupted, reaching in between them to turn the knob controlling the volume. Then I pressed 'play' for the Cassette tape drive. Metallica's beginning riff to 'Enter Sandman' began playing.

* * *

"You like Rock Music?" Dean shouted over the blare of the speakers. "Yeah!" I shouted back. Sam widened his eyes at me, jaw dropping slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. The song finished with James Hetfield's signature laugh, so Dean lowered the volume a little as another Metallica ballad started. "So much for updating my music, huh Sammy boy?" he mocked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just thought...It's a new century! Right...you two?" He attempted in defense. I shook my head. "Clearly, you know nothing. There was Rock and Roll before Maroon 5." I said. Dean laughed and I raised my head in triumph, crossing my arms over my chest. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Dean turned up the music, but switched it over to the classic rock station. "Hey!" I remarked as the middle of 'Hit the Lights' was shut off.

* * *

Welcome to Collinwood, Tennessee

I read the sign. It looked like a nice little town. Kind of rusty around the edges, but still a nice town. Styx's 'Blue Collar Man' was finishing up, and I blinked. We began to pull up into a LukOil, and Dean rounded the car to a Gas tank. He exited the car and removed the nozzle to fill up the Impala's tank. "I'm gonna go run in and see if they have anything 'Dean'-worthy to eat." Said Sam, referencing to the shack that lay behind the filling stations. "Wanna come?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." We each got out of the Impala and I followed him into the building. Sam kindly held the door open for me and we walked in together. "Howdy!" greeted the Store Clerk enthusiastically. We each nodded a 'hello' and made our way to the snack aisles.

"So uh, what happened last night? Between you and my brother. I was getting kinda worried.." Asked Sam, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was sorting through some magazines. I blushed. "Um, he came over, we had a drink or two and I guess he stayed with me until I fell asleep." I answered modestly. "Oh, so you two...didn't…" He stumbled over his words. I glanced up at him, taking an Apple pie Tasty Cake in hand. I wasn't surprised that he would think that Dean and I….well it didn't happen. "Oh! Mind getting Dean one of those? He likes the Apple too." Exclaimed Sam. I shrugged. "Sure, why not. I mean, you're the one buyin' remember?"

* * *

We payed for the food and coffee and walked back to the car with two plastic bags. Sam tossed one to Dean and he caught it as it sailed over the hood of the Impala. "I got you apple pie." he said as Dean began to peer into the contents of the plastic bag. "Really? Aw, and you got me two?!" he exclaimed, a childish glint in his eyes. Like a child on Christmas. I cleared my throat.

"That second one is mine. So don't you dare eat it. Or I'll go all Guantanamo on your ass!" I warned. Dean exchanged glances with Sam. "Can I at least have a bite of your pie?" he pleaded. I shook my head 'no'.

"Ms. Madriel, how very nice to see you." I whipped around to face Merkar. His eyes were deep pools of black, no white.

* * *

"What're you-" I was cut off. Merkar instantly reached for my throat. His hands clasped around my neck in a tight grip. I couldn't breath. I looked desperately around, then at the man holding my pipes. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey let her go!" Sam yelled. "I swear to god, if she's hurt when I'm done with you I'll drag your ass back from hell and kill you a second time!" Threatened Dean. Through blurry eyes I watched as Merkar tossed me to the ground. I felt a jolt of pain on my forehead, and I lost sight after that.

* * *

Dean rushed at the demon with a blade in hand. "Son of a-" He growled, slicing the air with the blade. The demon dodged it cleanly, and landed a punch on Dean's jaw. Sam made a move, and within a split second and practiced ease, he was behind the demon. It turned, and Sam shoved a separate blade through it's heart.

The body fell to the ground with a red flash, then it went limp. "...Damn." muttered the older Winchester, brushing himself off, then rubbing a hand along his jawline. He saw a spot of blood on his fingers, and he wiped it off. "I'm outta practice."

He walked over to where Laurel was unconscious and scooped her off the pavement and into his arms. He heard her moan a bit as he gently placed her in the back seat of the Impala. He stroked her cheek gingerly before shutting the door.

"Let's get the hell outta dodge."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I woke as the tires of the Impala hit a deep pothole in the road. "Ooh." I heard Dean whisper, as I began to right myself in the seat. It was beginning to get dark, only a sliver of sun was peering from the skyline. "Sorry." He apologized, looking over into the backseat. "It's fine." I said. My head began to throb ferociously, and I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep the pain at bay. "Ow...What happened?" I asked, suddenly remembering today's events. "Well..where do I start? Hm, that sonofabitch Merkar decided to show his face. He knocked you out, so I decided to beat his ass for you." Said Dean proudly._ 'Okay, Sam did it...but I'm not gonna tell her that...'_ He thought jokingly.

"Thanks"

Dean shrugged, "Again not a problem. That guy had you good…"

It went quiet.

"I ate your pie…" He confessed. I giggled, thinking that he didn't know that I didn't care. "That's alright. I wasn't gonna eat it anyhow." I replied. Sam began snoring a little bit, and I stuck my head in between the two front seats. I noticed a small nick on Dean's jawline, only a few centimeters from his lips. I studied his profile. He had stubble along his jaw and thick, but cropped dirty brown hair. He caught me staring and asked softly, "What?"

I shook my head, and turned my attention to Sam. "You have the cutest little brother…" I commented. "Oh yeah, sure. When he isn't being a whiny bitch or a pain in the ass." Dean said sarcastically. "Oh, c'mon, he can't be that bad?" I asked persistantly. It was silent again. I massaged my hands. "What are you interested in?" He continued, glancing to his right.

I narrowed my eyes curiously at him. "Me?...Um...70's Rock and Roll. Mostly Rock. Bit of blues. Bit of metal. Especially Metallica...Uh, pie, cooking pie, actually. And coffee. Black. No cream and sugar. And..well, you. But just a little bit." I admitted, the last part a bit hesitantly.

Dean raised his eyebrows, then smiled. "What can I say, I have that effect on women. Men, too. Sometimes." He said. I looked at him, then we both laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "No kidding!" I sighed. "Oh yeah? Is now a good time to say I told you so?" Dean asked playfully. I heard Sam begin to stir, and I smiled. "Way too cute...Boop." I poked Sam's nose with my index finger. Dean stared at me, wide-eyed. Only briefly glancing at the road to make sure he wasn't swerving.

"Did you just 'boop' my brother's nose?' He questioned, a hint of strained laughter in his voice. "Don't you have to drive?" I mimicked. Dean chuckled, then gave me one of those crazy I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid looks. He gunned the Impala's gas. It's engine roared. I was thrown back into my seat. Sam jolted awake and exclaimed in surprise. "Woah, woah, woah! Dean!" He cried.

I laughed quietly as the car began to slow to a cruise. "Wuss." Dean teased. I coughed to stifle a giggle, and Sam went back to his grumbling slumber.

* * *

"That was some driving back there…" I muttered, almost to myself. Dean sighed contentedly as he eased up on the gas. "Thanks." He said. I cleared my throat and bit my lip. "Well, um..goodnight...I'm tired, so I'm gonna try and get some rest…" I paused, and without any forethought, I reached my neck over the seat and swiftly kissed Dean on his jaw. Exactly where that scratch was.

A friendly peck wasn't going to hurt anyone, right? I sat back in my seat and laid myself down, resting horizontally on the seat. "See you tomorrow boys…" I whispered, slowly dozing off.

* * *

Dean continued driving. He was only slightly surprised that Laurel had kissed him. She did say she liked him. And he didn't mind the attention he was getting. anyway. In fact, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Dean?" Sam was awake. The younger Winchester checked his wristwatch. "It's 3:04am. Want me to drive?" He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah…" Sighed Dean. In one incredibly swift move, Dean made a show of pulling over. The tires whine screeched to a stop, and he turned off the engine. He looked at Laurel to see if she was still sleeping. _'Must be tired to sleep through that…'_ He thought.

Dean switched seats with Sam. "Next stop, Illinois. Did some research when you went to see Laurel...We got people going missing, people seeing crazy stuff, the whole shebang." Same explained. Dean nodded in understanding. "Any ideas?" Sam shook his head.


	5. Authors note

So guys...I know it's been awhile since I last updated and all..but I promise you, I am working on chapters five and six. I have a lot of internal affairs that need to be dealt with...Along with the regular responsibilities. I promise that I will deliver. Winchester honor.

_- The Rebel Renegade_


End file.
